Mrs Norris
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Professor Sprout decides that Filch needs a companion.


**Hufflepuff**

 **Fourth Year Stand-In**

 **Drabble**

 **Word Count:** 726

 **HC Prompt:** [Pairing] Argus Filch/Professor Sprout

 **MC4A Challenges:** Hufflepuff MC; Gryffindor MC

 **Bonus Challenges:** Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Ladylike; Clio's Conclusion; Found Family; Some Beach; Rock of Ages; Hot Apple; Casper's House; Creature Feature)

~o0o~

"Is it just me or is Argus crankier than usual?" Minerva asked, stirring her tea.

"He's always cranky," said Aurora, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She yawned broadly. "Remind me why I hold night classes?"

"Because stars only shine during the night," said Minerva.

"Except for the sun," said Aurora. "That's a star."

"Yes, but you shouldn't look directly at it."

"Only if you're not a little bitch."

Pomona spat her tea back into her cup and cackled.

"Professor Sinistra!" Minerva admonished. "Imagine if a student heard you!"

"Oh, Minnie, students don't even know where the teacher's lounge is," said Pomona wiping the tea from her chin. "Anyway, what makes you think Argus is crabbier than usual?"

"Well, he kicked a knight that was singing a Christmas carol."

"It's October," said Filius incredulously.

"Oh, the Christmas Knight," said Pomona. "I love that knight. He's always singing some song. He only takes requests in December, though. Still, it does seem odd that Argus would kick one of those. If it fell down, he'd just have to clean it up anyway."

"That man has been bitter ever since the Sorting Hat outed him as a squib and denied him access to Hogwarts," said Minerva. "I remember quite clearly when he begged Dumbledore to let him stay. Dumbledore's condition was to keep him on as Caretaker."

"That doesn't seem quite right," said Pomona as she tapped her spoon against her bottom lip. "'Sorry, kid, you can't attend classes but how about you pick up the mess after snot-nosed brats who will hex you at every chance?' Oh, don't give me that look, Minnie, I love all of my snot-nosed brats."

"Just some more than others, right?" said Quirinus with a chuckle. "Just grabbing a cuppa before my next class."

Pomona ruffled his brown hair.

"Never cut your hair, Quirinus," she said, making him laugh.

Even so, she was left thinking about poor Argus. How lonely he must've been. How desperate he was to be a part of something he couldn't be. He needed a companion. Someone to be there for him when he opened the door to his chambers.

"Minnie," she said. "Do you know what sort of creature Argus likes?"

"I'm not sure," said Minerva. "Why do you ask, 'Mona?"

"I think Argus needs a friend who won't be put off by his bitterness," she replied.

"The only creature suitable for that man is a slug," Severus sneered as he entered the teacher's lounge.

Minerva batted a cup off the table with the back of her hand. Speaking of snot-nosed brats.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a cat," said Pomona. "Minnie, maybe you can go with me to the pet shop and we can find a kneazle kitten that will care for him. Those things live for _years_."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, 'Mona," said Minerva.

They shopped for kittens for the weeks leading up until Christmas until they found a litter of kittens that were ready to leave their mother and old enough to show some personality.

"Well," said Minerva, jumping back into human form. "This one thinks everything is wonderful and wants to be everyone's friend, that one can only think about food, and this tabby here chewed me out for dropping in unannounced and spreading my foul scent over her mother's."

The two women looked at each other and nodded.

Christmas Day, Professor Sprout set the brightly wrapped box in front of Argus's door and knocked quickly, before running to join Minerva behind a pillar.

"What do you want?!" Argus roared, opening his door. He looked around, then down at the box. "Oh… a gift. Probably another prank! But what if it's different this time?"

He bent over and opened the lid. Pomona instantly saw the bitterness wash away. Argus looked… _pleasant_ for once in the thirty years she'd known him. The man lifted the kitten out of the box and held her in his arms. The purring could be heard from where Pomona and Minerva stood.

"I will call you 'Mrs. Norris'," said Filch, kissing the kitten on the head.

"Brilliant idea, Pomona," Minerva whispered slipping her slim hand in Pomona's callused one. "Come, let's let them get acquainted."

"Well, you didn't marry me for my looks," Pomona teased.

The two women laughed and returned to their quarters.


End file.
